globalvoicesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
GV Language List
This list is a list for Global Voices folks to share descriptions of their language skills. If you're attending the 2005 Summit You can also add a summary of your language skills to the Summit attendee list! Remote attendees are also welcome to add their language abilities to this page, perhaps it will become a resource for helping GV bloggers and translators find each other. This is based on Wikipedia's "Babel" Language Templates. (I'm not sure if this wiki supports templates, so let's keep it simple.) Howto Here's an example of what to write to add your language abilities. This hypothetical person is a native speaker of Indonesian and Javanese, an advanced speaker of English, and knows a bit of Arabic as well. Your Name * id - Bahasa Indonesia - (Indonesian) - native speaker * jv - Basa Jawa - (Javanese) - native speaker * en - English - advanced * ar - Arabic (عربي) - basic As you can see, the basic pattern is: code - native language name - (Language name in English) - level Simply click "edit," and add your info in this format to the end of the page. Language codes and native names http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Babel You can look up language codes for your languages here. Also, if you have trouble with inputting the native name of your language, you can cut-and-paste from that page. NOTE! Don't worry too much about the language code. If you can't find your language on the list, then the list is wrong! ☺ Just add it without the language code. Levels # basic - enough to understand written material or simple questions in this language. # intermediate - enough for editing or discussions. # advanced - though you can write in this language with no problem, some small errors might occur. # near-native - although it's not your first language from birth, your ability is something like that of a native speaker. # native speaker you grew up speaking this language. Don't worry if you have trouble with getting things to format correctly, just write down the info and we'll fix the markup if necessary. Mary Joyce * en - English - native speaker * ar - Arabic (عربي) - basic * es - Spanish (español) - intermediate * fr - French (français) - advanced Patrick Hall * en - English - native speaker * es - español (Spanish ) - intermediate * pt - português (Portuguese) - intermediate * cy - Cymraeg (Welsh) - basic Beth Kanter * en - English - native speaker * fr - French (francais) - basic * km - Khmer (Cambodian) - very basic Ndesanjo Macha * sw - native speaker * chagga - native speaker * en - advanced Angelo Embuldeniya * en - English - native speaker * fr - French (français) - intermediate * ar - Arabic (عربي) - basic * si - Sinhala - advanced * Patois - advanced Tian Sun * zh - Chinese - native speaker * en - English - advanced Jonas Galvez * pt - Portuguese - native speaker * en - English - near-native Deborah Dilley * en - English - native speaker * tr - Turkish - advanced * gr - German - intermediate * ar - Arabic - basic * uz - Uzbek - basic Shaden Abdul-Rahman * ar - Arabic - native speaker * en -English - advanced PaolaDM * it - italiano (Italian) - native speaker * en - English - advanced Colin Brayton * en - native * fr - advanced * sp - advanced * pt-br - fluent * pt - advanced * ar - advanced * persian - intermediate * ca - advanced * it - intermediate